User talk:Turahk
-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 23:31, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, yo! Hey, I love that user page of yours. Think we can be friends? --TakaNordas 16:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC) How Many Bios How many BIONICLEs do you have? --TakaNordas 15:40, 22 May 2009 (UTC) my version of the logo --TakaNordas 16:10, 18 May 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest Invitation Your invited to show off your stuff! KopakaMata97 MoC Contest --Kopakamata97 18:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) notice spread the word about the contest quick! join me! wanna join the official mega ultra nordas? it is a contest to see who makes the best self moc of me, takanordas! to join, fill this out: * gender: * religion: * hair color: thanks, --TakaNordas 23:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) BFTMOL Fan, I see... You appear to like BFTMOL. But are you a big enough fan to joing the BFTMOL Fan Club? To join, just contact me . We do have a Poll running, it is annonymous. Also, come to our wiki, www.battleforthemaskoflife.wikia.com. We will see you there! Until then, have a fun time building MoC's!!! Your invitation was from: want a signature? would you like a signature? I can whip one up for you! Here are some of mine! your signature I made you a signature to start you off. To activate it, you click the weird "bracket" things. They are the ones that are curved-ish. Type in TUH inside them...you want two on each side...like bookends. if you want to change the colors/text, go to Template:TUH. those are the brackets I am talking about. Re: how many Bios? ummmmmmmmmmmm........ about.......50? ~Turahk~ Re:Quick! join me! * gender:male * religion:Order of the great beings * hair color: Brown ~Turahk~ hi! good morning. take a look at the BFTMOL Fan Club. Be sure to check out the Battle for the Mask of Life Wiki! It is coool! Besides, on your user page you spelled anyone "enyone". Ok. Just thought you should know. YO! Joined the BFTMOL Community yet? Click the "won't shut up" to apply! or the "about the fan club" to access the BFTMOL Fan Club! TakaNordas is very upset you haven't joined his club yet...might as well....be sure to message him...ok bye hey... respond on my talk page...real religion taka you know who Re: hey... i did! please! get off my back! ~Tuhrahk~ sorry I am so sorry about this whole anger issue. but, you are part of my club! you can now make a moc of me, that is, if you like. maybe we could be friends, y'know? TakaNordas P. S. My name is Chris Plammerhammer (yeah, that's my real hononest name!) Re:TakaNordas So...he is calm again. But, he put up an awesome new poll for the BFTMOL Fan Club! It is great! See it! hey dude yo gabba gabba sure i forgive you. we could be friends!I AM TREM CROM!11!!!!!11!!!!!!!! NEWBIEST OF NOOBS!1!!!!1!11!1!!!!!!!! ~Turahk~ LAWLS hey you...sorry again about the fire inside me. anyways, I was gonna ask you...oh, by the way I am 14. I have a mop for hair, and it is soooo hot, do you think I should, I don't know, shave it all off? --TakaNordas 15:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) me too I've got a lot of hair too. i think at least get a haircut. that's what I'm going to do. besides, if you have as much as i do, it will be hard to clean up. ~Turahk~ p.s. I'm 11 p.p.s. it is 'REALLY'hot ok thanks..but remember to reply on MY talk page, cause I can't see I have any messages. would you please? And I will send you a really cool moc! I will take your ADvise. --TakaNordas 02:08, 31 July 2009 (UTC) hey! remember TakaNordas asking you for advise? well, I made something for you as a gift! Turahk's Advise. This will make it soooooo much easier! re:advise yeah! i got a crew cut--TakaNordas 22:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) hey my cousin annie got one too--TakaNordas 22:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) 756 reply man, or i'll cuss--TakaNordas 22:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ok...i recomend the same...i think this cut is the most popular, and catches bionicle fans all over!--TakaNordas 22:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) 76 try it and you will get instructions to iklak...a realy cool youtube moc --TakaNordas 22:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) hi! hey, havent seen ya awhile! i agree with taka there on the hair..--Crazy-Jaller88 22:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Errr! Reply now! WILL U DO IT??? --TakaNordas 16:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) YO! hear you like my you tube videos. --7mr7random7 16:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ol' taka taka is big on his hair cut. his cousins tara and amy got 1 2--Kopakamata97 23:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) re:turahk thanks! well, everybody thinks you should get a crew cut! --7mr7random7 23:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) yeah...makes u look like greg (doawk) and clone troopers or jango or boba. --7mr7random7 23:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) awsom --7mr7random7 23:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) tully --7mr7random7 23:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) plump sorry...get a crew cut--TakaNordas 00:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) other mohawks are cool too. --TakaNordas 00:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC) so sorry I really regret what I said. Buds? I won't bother you, but you have to reply to me on my talk page. But, crew cuts make people look good. honost. But kopakamata97, wouldn't he loo good in one? crew cutz r awesome on boys! he'd love it! --TakaNordas 00:59, 11 August 2009 (UTC) kopakamata97 don't you think kopakamata97 would look cool in one? he'd be a hit, that boy! --Kopakamata97 01:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) TakaNordas he hacked me! he...he posted with my name!--Kopakamata97 01:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) What the Karzani!!!!!! that's wierd................................... ~Turahk~ note he probably would...I am going to destroy menthon. Bwah hah hah hah hah! Mohawks come in spikes and strips...you'd look good in a strip mohawk though. --TakaNordas 16:29, 11 August 2009 (UTC) nooooooo well, taka nordas threatend to shave your head....he gave me a crew cut last night! nooooooo --Kopakamata97 17:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC) no...Nordox...that was it...close Atention please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I might be joining youtube!!!! i will say more once i join. ~Turahk~ taka taka nordas is fiery! --Kopakamata97 18:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) clean want me to clean your talk page? it will turn out great! --Kopakamata97 18:18, 13 August 2009 (UTC) hey can you call me please? haven't talked awhile! --Kopakamata97 18:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) youtube that's no place for kids your age. turn back, it won't be good. you need to be 12, but there are a lot of inaproriate stuff there. take my advise. I was once on there, I was six. I then learned how the art of bad words was mastered. --TakaNordas 18:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC) now can you call now? --Kopakamata97 18:23, 13 August 2009 (UTC) other you could try a buzz cut or a furdida cut --TakaNordas 18:32, 13 August 2009 (UTC) youtube check out "america's got talent yoddler". if you see a lady that looks weird in black clothes, that's it! hahahaha! so funny. --TakaNordas 18:54, 13 August 2009 (UTC) lok mohawk..get 1 --TakaNordas 19:04, 13 August 2009 (UTC)